Kana Yukidama
Kana Yukidama (雪玉かな,Yukidama Kana) ''Is a Jonin level kunoichi form Konohagakure. she was originally from Yukigakure Background Kana was born into the Yukidama Clan, a clan that posseses the Kekkei Genkai Frost Release. Ever since she was little, she loved being in the snow and that inspired her to learn how to use her clan's Kekkei Genkai. She trained with her father everyday until her family's businesses went under. They searched for another job but they couldn't find one,so with that, they had to leave the village when Kana was 7 years old. When her mother found a job in Konoha, they rushed to move there. When Kana first got to Konohagakure, she saw there was no snow, which made her sad. She was extremely shy at first but a girl she met named Mizuki made her a bit more friendly and open. Kana and Mizuki hang out with each other almost all the time, which made them best friends. at the age of 8, Kana finally continued her Frost Release training and got better and better. A year after that, she joined the academy and made new friends, with the help of Mizuki. there was one who immediately her friend and rival, Yumiko Kongobara. When Kana gratuated the academy, she was put in team 20 alongside Kazene Kongobara, whom she first called "wierd girl boy" and Mizuki Hono with Jun being ther sensei. Personality Kana has an overall friendly personality but she can be a bit sarcastic and annoying at times. She usually makes fun of Kazene's hair and telling him to cut it if he wants people to stop mistaking him for a girl. She can also be intimidating and reckless which is a side of her that is shown more during combat. Besides all that, she cares deeply for the friends that she has and she never wants to lose them since it was always hard for her to make friends. Appearance Kana has bright pink hair, pale skin and bright purple eyes. In Part II: Kana has her hair braided and she wears a short sleeved, blue knee length kimono with dark blue stripes with a dark purple cloth and a headband wrapped around it. she wears black leggings with dark purple leg warmers and white shinobi sandals and fingerless gloves. In Part II: Kana wears a khaki colored suit with a purple waist length kimono with dark purple stripes and she wears her headband as a belt. she also wears metal knee protectors and knee length dark purple sandals. Unlike part 1, Kana's hair is tied in two low ponytails. she also wears a leg bracelet and goggles. Abilities Kana mostly uses Her Kekkei Genkai and Genjutsu during combat. She uses a Frost Release technique called "Genjutsu Mist Technique" To easily trap her enemy her Genjutsu world. She is barely seen using Taijutsu and tools but is she is out of possibilities, she will use them. Part I soon Part II soon Trivia * Kana's surname, Yukidama, means "snowball" . * Her star sign is Capricorn. * According to the databooks: * Kana's hobby in reading magazines. * Kana's favorite food is noodels while her least favorite is candy apple. * Kana can handle cold with no problem. * Kana wishes a remach with Yumiko and to fight Jun * Kana's favorite phrase is "only the strongest will survive" (唯一の最強は生き残っていくだろう, ''Yuiitsu no saikyō wa ikinokotte ikudarou) * Kana has completed 173 official misions in total: 118 D-rank, 42 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 1 S-rank. Quotes (To her parents when leaving Yukigakure):'' "mom..dad...why are we leaving our home?"'' (to Mizuki) "wanna be best friends?" (to Kazene when they became teammates): Your'e wierd. you look like one of these girl boys people...oh! I know! I'll call you "wierd girl boy!" (to jun when she saw her puppet collection) "wow...so much puppets...you really are amazing sensei!" "Summer is nice but I looove the winter..." "If your'e trapped in my mist, your'e trapped in my Genjutsu." References Kana Yukidamai is an OC created by novnovina on deviantART. Category:DRAFT